The One That Got Away
by 9Eki
Summary: Tú fuiste quién me enseño qué, por más pequeño que sea, si puede ser realidad...Todos nuestros sueños pueden ser realidad. Mi amor por tí es como...como...como... Miles de cuchillas atravezando mi lastimado corazón. Ganadora del Concurso de One-Short de la página de Facebook @SasuSakuLoveZone


Mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos, libres cual pájaro volando por los aires. Mi mente se llenaba de aquellos recuerdos que yo creía olvidados, aquellos de los cuales jamás me arrepiento de tener. Las sensaciones, esas que solo tú me hacías sentir, vuelven a mi como miles de cuchillas en mi corazón. El recuerdo de tu tacto sobre mi piel...de tus ojos observándome fijamente, sabiendo el como pienso, el como me siento, aquellos de los que me enamore perdidamente la primera vez que chocaron con los míos. Tus labios...aquellos que hacían que mi mente se perdiera, que mi razón no existiera, que sanaban cualquier herida, que con su simple roce me hacían enloquecer...de los que me volví adicta. Y tus brazos, fuertes y firmes, que me reconfortaban cuando lloraba, me daban calor en contra del frío, me daban la seguridad que en momentos perdía, que jamás me dejaron de proteger...

Caían cuan cascada, llegando a su fin contra el frío y duro suelo bajo mis pies.

 _Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez, donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Tú me salvaste de aquellos que abusaban de mi, cuando nadie más lo hizo. Fuiste mi caballero...mi príncipe azul, retoricamente negro. Aquella vez vestías una camisa a cuadros negra y azul, unos jeans rasgados negros, tus típicos zapatos estilo militar y aquella chaqueta de cuero que me resguardo del frío. En cuanto tus ojos oscuros toparon con los míos, lo supe...supe que eras tú la persona que estuve esperando toda mi vida. Eras igual a lo que yo me imaginaba, cabellos rebeldes azabaches con reflejos azules, de los cuales hebras se mecían libremente al compás del viento, brazos fuertes, esos que me resguardaron por mucho tiempo, de un rostro bien definido, una expresión imperturbable, unos labios tan apetitosos, tanto, que si no fuera por la situación los hubiera probado sin dudar. Pero, lo que más me atrajo, fueron tus ojos. Aquellos que lo veían todo y que no reflejaban nada. Los únicos capaces de leerme más halla de las apariencias. Aquellos que solo yo podía descifrar._ _Recuerdo perfectamente como fue que luego de ello, me llevaste hasta mi casa, me permitiste ocupar tu chaqueta en contra del frío azotador de la cuidad. Recuerdo que esa vez, cuando te entregaba tu chaqueta, me respondiste que la conservara, que...así nos volveríamos a ver, y tuviste razón._ _Aquella vez, estoy segura que tú sentiste lo mismo que yo. Una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, mariposas en el estómago, y la maravillosa necesidad de besar los labios del otro._

Mis piernas no pudieron seguir sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo, por lo que dejaron que me desplomara contra el suelo. Mis manos taparon aquel grito que desde hace mucho quería dejar salir. Mis ojos puestos en un punto fijo, pensando el ¿por qué? de la situación.

Sabía que los demás estaban igual de impresionados, no, igual de impresionados no, porque yo estaba en shock. Quería despertar, saber que todo solo era una broma, que nada había pasado, que tú estabas bien. Que tú estabas vivo...

La segunda vez...jamás la podría olvidar. Salia de clases esa vez, me despedíade mis amigas. Ellas iríana un karaoke junto a otros más, pero yo me negué. En cuanto fije mi mirada al frente, te vi. Ibas vestido iguala aquella primera vez, hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. Muchas se te quedaban viendo,embelesadas, otras, se atrevíany te hablaban, más tú solo las ignorabas. Me parecía muy gracioso las caras que ellas ponían al ser rechazadaspor ti. Un pensamiento, el de que quizásno estabas allí por mi, inundo mi mente. Y quizás era cierto.

Pero contra todo pronostico, tú, en cuanto me viste, te acercaste a mi. Pensé que quizás aquella persona por la cual venías estaba detrás de mi, más me volví a equivocar.

Realmente estabas aquí por mi...y solo por mi.

Con una media sonrisa y tus sensuales ojos sobre los míos, fue más que suficiente para hacerme sucumbir ante ti. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre nosotros aquella vez, ocasionandoque un sonrojo adornara mis mejillas. O fue eso, o fue la repentina cercanía de tu rostro sobre el mío...o quizás tus palabras, las que jamás olvidare.

-¿Qué me has hecho? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. De soñar contigo. De verte en todos lados. De quitarte de mi mente, de mis pensamientos.

O quizás fueron todas las anteriores.

Pero lo que se lleva el premio mayor fue lo que hicistea continuación.

Jamás podría ser capaz de olvidar el primer suave tacto de tus labios sobre los míos. El agridulce sabor de tus labios, los sensuales movimientos de tu lengua contra los míos. El como me pediste el permiso para ingresar tu lengua a mi boca. La ferocidad con la que tu lengua luchaba con la mía en una danza que sabíamosjamás acabaría. El como tus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, apegandome más hacía ti. Yo solo rodee tu cuello con mis brazos, aferrándomemás a ti.

El mundo exterior dejo de existir para ambos, solo eramos tú y yo. Y eso desee que fuera por siempre

Mis sollozos ya no podían ser más acallados, pedían a gritos ser liberados. Yo solo concebí ese deseo. Mis lágrimas incrementaron. El frío a mi alrededor se hiso más intento. Ya nada me podía consolar más que el saber que todo era una pesadilla, que despertaría en cualquier momento, que te vería a mi lado, vivo y preocupado por mi, como siempre sueles hacer.

Ni siquiera tome en cuenta la presencia de los demás, que en intentos en vano trataban calmarme, consolarme, algo que solo tú lograrías.

Jamás lograría olvidar aquella primera vez, en donde ambos nos volvimos uno. Nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos, nos deseábamos.

Una tarde de Octubre, en donde el frío se empezaba a sentir. Me pediste que nos viéramos en el parque, aquel que siempre frecuentábamosjuntos. Yo accedí. Ese día cumplíamosdos años de noviazgo, y he de admitir que eran los dos mejores años de mi vida.

Me llevaste en tu auto a un paseo por la playa, donde nos divertimos mucho más que todas las demás veces, luego me llevaste a un parque de diversiones - del cual aun conservo las fotos -, y para terminar, una cena romántica en tu casa. Para es entonces, ya te habías independizadode tus padres,claro, ya tenías 19 años de edad.

Lo que eran besos inocentes se convirtieronen besos apasionadosy fogosos. Lo que eran caricias inocentes pasaron a ser caricias de lujuria y deseo. Y lo que en tu mirada se reflejaba era mucho más que un simple sentimiento.

Siempre dijiste que esperaríasa que yo estuviera lista, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Pero fue mi respuesta lo que te hizo cambiarde opinión.

Me llevaste hasta tu cuarto y, con la más posible delicadeza, me dejaste sobre tu cama. Tus dulces besos recorrieron mi cuello, y tus manos me despojaron lentamente de mi camisa, dejándome solo con el sostén de encaje negro. Mis temblorosas manos recorrieron tu torzo por sobre la ropa, y aquel pequeño gruñido solo hizo que me instaráa recorrerlosin nada de por medio. Tus besos sobre mi piel hacían que gemidos salieran de mi boca, inundando la habitación.

Pronto solo nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior. Mi sonrojo al máximo aumento aun más - si era posible - debido a que tus traviesas manosme despojaron de mi sostén. Tu boca sobre mis pezones, jugando y chupándolos, hizo que más gemidos salieran de mi garganta.

Pronto tú también te encontrabas desnudo ante mis ojos, al igual que yo. Solo con una mirada te di a entender que estaba más que lista para continuar, y tú sin espera te introdujiste lentamente dentro de mi, con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Pronto el dolor seso, a lo que tú sin más empezaste con tus embestidas, al principio lentas y pausadas, luego más rápidas, fuertes y certeras. El placer de lo que estábamoshaciendo me embriago por completo, al igual que a ti.

Aquella llamada solo me lo confirmó, tú me habías dejado, me habías abandonado de la más cruel forma. Te habían arrebatado tu vida, y de paso la mía. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, no sin ti a mi lado.

¿Donde encontraría refugio en los días de frío?

¿Quién me ayudaría en mis estudios?

¿Quién me daría cariño cuando lo necesitase?

¿Quién me reconfortaría en las penas?

¿Donde estaría mi apoyo en las malas?

¿A quién...le daría mi amor?

Aquel 31 de Diciembre fue, luego de muchos otros, el día más felizde mi vida. Y el más mágico.

Año nuevo, luces por todos lados, felicitaciones por doquier, abrazos por todos lados.

Nos encontrábamos junto a los muchachos, a la gran espera de los fuegos artificiales en el muelle. Entre chistes y risas, el destello de un fuego artificialen el cielo llamó la completa atención de todos.

Mis ojos brillaron ante tal espectáculo. Era mucho más que hermoso.

Deje de sentir el tacto de tu mano con la mía, por lo que, desconcertada, me gire en tu dirección, solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa más bella que me hallas dado en la vida. Escrito en el lago con flores de loto, se encontraba la más hermosa y bella e increíblepregunta de todas:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos se aguaron, y mis manos se trasladaron hasta mi boca, impidiendo salir el gritillo de asombro de mi garganta.

Tú, arrodillado frente a mi, con aquella pequeña y aterciopelada caja entre tus manos...

-Claro que si.- me lancea tus brazos, conmocionada y llorando de la más pura felicidad. Hice contacto con tus labios, en un beso de lo más dulce y amoroso posible. Tú me colocaste la argolla en mi dedo anular, besando el dorso de mi mano, para luego volver a besar mis labios.

¿Sabes qué es lo que más duele? Que jamás alcanzaste a oír de mis labios las palabras que siempre fueron tu sueño oír.

-Vas a ser padre, Sasuke-kun...- murmure mirando fijamente la escritura en tu tumba. Día llovioso, al igual que todos los demás, o, al menos, para mi.

Ya van dos meses desde tú partida, y ya nada es igual.

¿Crees que es egoísta, querer estar nuevamente a tu lado...?


End file.
